Folding tables of varying configurations are known in the prior art. In most cases, a degree of durability and stability is sacrificed when the table is constructed so that it may be folded or collapsed. Furthermore, in the known prior art, folding tables generally are not adaptable to heavy-duty outdoor usage such as use in public parks or at schools where rough handling is encountered.
With the above drawbacks of the prior art in mind, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a heavy-duty folding picnic table of great durability and strength which has the ability to fold into a very compact state for shipment or storage without sacrificing any of its stability and strength.
A further object of the invention is to provide a folding table which is convenient to erect and fold without the use of tools, and in which a minimum number of operational components employed in the erection and folding processes are tethered to avoid separation and loss. The table is held with stability and strength in the erected use position by two cross braces and two associated locking pins which are easily manipulated without tools. Two ends frames supporting the table top and two parallel benches fold in unison when the locking pins are separated from the cross braces and end frames.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.